ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Red Falcon
Marvel's Red Falcon is a comic book series published by Marvel Comics. Characters Main * Mary Jane Watson / Red Falcon - The adopted daughter of the insane Norman Osborn who was once a street punk until being given a second chance by Tony Stark, becoming his protégée and the heroine Red Falcon, equipped with a falcon-based armor with synthetic Vibranium wings. **'Appearance:' Visually a younger version of her appearance in the comics. Her Red Falcon suit is based on the outfit worn by Sif in The Avengers: EMH!, added with Red wings and a red helmet designed after a falcon's head. Supporting * Peter Parker / White Tiger - Mary Jane's love interest who earned feline abilities after becoming the host of an white tiger's host. He also has a symbiotic link with his Vibranium armor which can attach itself to his body. **'Appearance': Visually the same as in the comics. His White Tiger suit is detailed after Captain America's uniform, but colored and painted after a white tiger skin. * Michelle Jones / Wave - Mary Jane's best friend and a young Inhuman with the abilities to control water and to run and swim in superhuman speeds. It is revealed she has a mutual crush on Anya. **'Appearance:' The same of her counterpart from Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, but with her costume colored in white and blue. * Tony Stark / Iron Man - Mary Jane's mentor and the CEO of Stark Industries who cooperates in a power suit of his own making. **'Appearance:' Based on Robert Downey Jr.'s character in the MCU. His armor resembles the one seen in Spider-Man: Homecoming. * Gwen Stacy / White Panther - One of Mary Jane's friends and the current heir of Wakanda due to being the bastard daughter of the current Black Panther. **'Appearance:' Visually a teenage version of her counterpart from Earth-616. Her White Panther suit is the same as the suit worn by Ava Avala's White Tiger. * Anya Thorsdottir / Anya Corazon / Stormbreaker - One of Mary Jane's friends and the half human, half Asgardian daughter of Thor. **'Appearance:' Visually a young variant of her Earth-616 counterpart. Her Stormbreaker suit is based on the one worn by Valkyrie in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. * Kamala Khan / Lady America - One of Mary Jane's friends and is Sam Wilson's love interest and partner. **'Appearance:' Visually the same as in the comics. Her Lady America suit is a black variant of American Dream's from MC2. * Sam Wilson / Captain America - The current Captain America and Kamala's partner and love interest. ** Appearance: Visually based on Anthony Mackie's character in the MCU. His Captain America suit is based on the one worn by his Earth-616 counterpart. * Balder / Phil Coulson - one of Thor's closest allies who he sends to keep a close eye on his daughter under the alias of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson. * Chewie - A Flerken. Antagonists *'Norman Osborn / Green Goblin' - Mary Jane's insane adoptive father who is involved in illegal activities becoming a criminal using a highly militarized vibranium suit. **'Appearance:' Visually the same as Willem Dafoe's portrayal of the character, as Green Goblin it is a green recolor of the Hobgoblin armor seen in Marvel's Spider-Man. *'Sally Avril / Lady Octopus' - Mary Jane's former partner when she was a street punk who stole a highly dangerous Stark made exosuit, turning into a criminal. **'Appearance:' Visually based on her original appearance in the comics. Her Lady Octopus suit is based on the one seen in Marvel's Spider-Man episode "Between Ock and a Hard Place". *'Harry Osborn / Carnage' - **'Appearance:' *'Vanessa Fisk / Queenpin' - **'Appearance:' *'J. Jonah Jameson / The Crimemaster' - **'Appearance:' * John Jameson / Scorpion - Jameson's son and Joan's brother who is brainwashed into becoming one of Jameson's super soldiers known as Scorpion. * Joan Jameson / Electro - Jameson's daughter and John's brother who is brainwashed into becoming one of Jameson's super soldiers known as Electro. * Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Susan Storm, Betty Ross, Peggy Carter, Sharon Carter or TBD / Madame Hydra - Issues # # Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Coolot's ideas